


Calving

by ShellHusk



Series: bovindustries [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Traits, Artificial Insemination, Cow people, Cows, Force-Feeding, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Weight Gain, immobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellHusk/pseuds/ShellHusk
Summary: Moxie and his fellow cows go into heat and he ends up getting pregnant, those in charge of the factory farm are very interested in this new development in the bovine sapiens project
Series: bovindustries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746580
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

Moxie waddled out into the pasture, his bell rang between his enormous sloshing breasts. He moans and rubs against one of his fellow cows, the other cow moans as well and begins to rub against Moxie was well. They both feel an intense arousal and a compulsion to get close to each other. Moxie is fatter than the other cow and he can’t reach between his legs to ease the throbbing. The other cow pushes Moxie onto the floor of the pasture, and Moxie moo’s with pleasure.  
The other cow mounts Moxie and begins to thrust, Moxie moans and thrusts against the floor, both cows overcome by their heat.  
Finally Moxie is penetrated, and he moo’s with arousal, his own buried cock is pressed against the ground and throbbing furiously. When the cow on top of him climaxes Moxie does as well, he lays on the ground basking in afterglow.  
Suddenly he hears the other three cows waddling over, he moo’s to them and they moo back. The cow topping Moxie pulls out and another cow takes his place, all five cows are in heat and since Moxie is already presenting, the remaining four begin to take turns with him. The ones who aren’t currently fucking him cuddle Moxie and nuzzle him, he returns their affections and moans in pleasure as he’s continuously bred until the cows are led back to their stalls.  
Moxie waddles in slowly and lays down waiting for his feeding tube, as soon as it begins to fill him he forgets about everything except food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moxie doesn’t understand what is happening to him but good cows don’t question

Once the heat has passed Moxie’s life goes back to normal, until his belly begins to stick out differently and he starts to produce more milk. He doesn’t understand what’s happening to him, the robot arms still say he is a good cow so he knows he is still a good cow.  
Moxie’s hips get wider and he’s hungrier more often, still the machines tell him he is a good cow so he does not question it.  
The other cows are very affectionate with him now, always focusing their attention on him in the cuddle piles. He moo’s happily when they nuzzle him and run their fingers through his hair, often falling asleep from the soothing feeling.  
After a while Moxie’s belly is huge and round at all times and his hips are wider than before. He just wants to lay down in his stall at all times and moo’s for the feeding tube at all hours. His milk production skyrockets and he’s hooked up to the milk tubes round the clock to keep up with the flow.  
Moxie sometimes feels movement in his belly but he must be imagining it. Something in the deepest foggiest corner of his mind tells him that what’s happening is wrong, but that can’t be true.. the machines say he is a good cow! So whatever is happening must be right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moxie’s calfs are getting restless inside him as the birth draws near

Moxie’s belly continues to grow, it’s gotten so big that he can’t even waddle, his breasts need to constantly be milked, which makes him hungry so he is also constantly tube fed. The movement inside his belly has gotten far more active and whatever is inside him seems to want out. He also wants them out, he can’t go into the pasture any more and he’s having strange feelings that moxie isn’t sure are feelings a good cow should have.  
He thinks about “Evan” all the time now, he can almost picture the man’s face but for some reason that makes him sad. Moxie spends most of his time sleeping while he’s fed and milked round the clock.  
Moxie wakes up because he can’t feel the tube in his mouth and he isn’t being milked, he blinks his wide dark eyes at the bright blinding light and tries to move. He’s strapped down on the operating table that he always dreams about, the heavily pregnant cow moo’s in distress.  
“Good cow, Good Moxie”  
The robot arms extend from the ceiling to comfort him with pets and praise, Moxie moo’s calming slightly at the sound of being told he is a “Good Cow”.   
He doesn’t notice the shot he is injected with and soon everything goes dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> due to his unforeseen ability to get pregnant, moxie becomes a breeding cow, in order to supply bovindustries with its next generation of bovine sapiens

When Moxie wakes up he’s somewhere new and he feels very strange. He’s laying in a new pasture, and whatever was inside his belly is gone now. He moo’s in arousal as he finally processes the strange feeling as being in heat, he’s too fat to get off his belly, and two tubes descend from the ceiling, one goes into his mouth, and the other begins to fuck him, filling him with semen harvested from all the other cows in the factory farm, his breasts begin to lactate and new tubes begin to milk him, he’s fattened until he fills what he thought was a pasture but was actually his new stall, he moans uncontrollably, as the tube fucks him for hours, robot hands descend and begin to massage and caress the blobby brood cow.  
This is moxie’s new purpose, to be always pregnant or in heat so he can singlehandedly provide the next generation of cows.  
“good cow, good moxie”   
the robot hands assure and he moos happily, slowly forgetting he was ever a dairy cow, or the human evan, now all he’s for is breeding, and moxies loves his job, the robots tell him he does and good cows don’t argue.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!


End file.
